The Mole: Phase I
by Amerikan Gothik
Summary: The digidestined meet a very, VERY odd character, who befriends them all. But does he have a hidden agenda? Look at the #%^~%&#%(*$&! title!!!!


# The Mole

A Digimon fan-fiction,

By, Sephiroth

Author's Note:This fic takes place sometime during season two, as it has to do with the Digimon Emperor.I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, NOR WILL I EVER, UNTIL HELL FREAZES OVER AND I BECOME A PLEASANT PERSON TO BE AROUND!!!!! End note.

Dedications:I, Sephiroth, would like to have the pleasure of dedicating this fic to my family, my father, Hojo (no good lousy…scientist!), my "Mother", Jenova, my real mother, Lucrecia & my stepfather, Vincent; my acquaintances (close to friends), Zing, Bikki, Chickenwuss, & CelesteL (whom I haven't heard from in a while); And most of all, to the wonderful and extremely talented author who requested and inspired this fic, Jehana.This one's for you, oh Goddess of the fan-fiction.

Phase I:

The Infiltration

Chapter 1

Matt

10:00 pm, 

Odaiba Park Amphitheatre.

Sunday

I sat in my chair quietly, head leaning back, looking at the ceiling.I had to put a show on in less than half an hour, and we'd run into a "minor technicality", as my drummer had put it.Minor my @$$, our bass guitarist just quit!I kicked the air in front of me in frustration.It wouldn't have been much of a problem, except that this was a heavy metal concert we were playing in tonight, and heavy metal NEEDS bass, or it's not that heavy…right?Anyway.It wasn't shortly thereafter that my co-guitarist poked his head in the door."Hey, Matt, someone to see you.Says he heard about our problem or something.Should I send him in?"He asked, blinking at me through pierced eyelids.I rubbed my temples and nodded slowly."Go ahead."I said, leaning back in the chair again, just wanting to sink into the soft leather, let it engulf me and smother me, so I wouldn't have to deal with this.

The door opened wider, and a young man about my age, with long black hair that came down to his waist, green eyes, and a very pale complexion stepped in, carrying a bass guitar in his right hand.He had on a black leather trench coat, brown leather boots, no shirt, and a pair of black leather pants.Odd attire, if Iever saw any.He walked through the door, and it was shut behind him.He stared at me for a moment, his emerald eyes burning into my skull.I shook my head."And you are…?"I asked, frowning.The young man smirked, setting the bottom of his guitar on the floor, then leaning on it."Kurosagi, Nijiro Kurosagi.I hear you need a bass player."It was more of a statement than a question.I narrowed my eyes at him, turning my head to the side slightly."Yeah, so?"I said, crossing my arms.Nijiro smirked again, picking up his guitar.He positioned the instrument against his body, then proceeded to play the bass line to Godsmack's Voodoo perfectly, something even I find hard to do.

When he finished, he stared at me blankly.I stood up.I was attempting to keep a cool composure.It was hard, because at that exact moment, all I wanted to do was run up and hug the guy."Is that all?"I asked.Nijiro didn't say anything, but kept his gaze fixed on me while he played the bass lines to Third Eye Blind's Jumper, Rob Zombie's Dragula, and that song from Final Fantasy VIII, Eyes On Me.

Then he stopped, set the bottom of his guitar on the floor again, and smiled.I nodded appreciatively."Can you do anything else?"I asked, cocking my head to the side.He nodded."I can sing bass, baritone, tenor, and if you push me, I can do alto and soprano, but that's a bit iffy."I almost laughed.

"We don't have any sheet music for you, I'm afraid.But if you can pick up the tune, you can play with us tonight, we'll see where it goes from there."I said, starting to walk past him for the door.He watched me."I'm sure if you hum a few bars I can pick up on it."He said.I opened the door, and we both walked out.

The concert, surprisingly enough, was our biggest hit yet.Nijiro never once picked up on the original bass line.I would have been insulted, except for the fact that HIS bass line was better than the original.It stole the show.That and the fact that he seemed to know the words to all our songs, which I found odd, because no one else had ever heard them, and his voice harmonized perfectly with ours.I still haven't figure out how he did it…

Chapter 2

Mimi

(Note.I believe it is a 12hr flight from San-Francisco to Japan, then you have to subtract 7hrs from the American time.I hate math, so I hope I got this right…)

1:38 am,

Odaiba International airport

Monday

It was an absolutely terrible flight.My parents had decided to move back to Odaiba a few months before.I think they did it partly because my dad's job wasn't as good as his one here…Oh, and I whined a lot about not seeing my friends in ages.Anyway, we were on the plane, one of those new Boeing 787s, you know?To begin with, the flight was at 2:00 pm, but it got delayed indefinitely…That is, until they announced it would be departing at 8:00 that night.That would mean it would be around 1:00 am, I think, when we arrived in Odaiba.

I called Matt on the payphone, to give him the news.He said he would try to be there by 1:30.He said he couldn't make it any sooner, because his band was performing to a sell out crowd, (Which, by the way, was screaming for endless encores) because of a new…umm…brace player or something.What's a brace?I never thought to ask.Anyways, he said he'd try to meet me there.

The flight was horrible.Turbulence the whole way, and there was now in flight meals, movies or anything, except peanuts.A twelve hour flight, and nothing to do but read magazines.I got bored.Fast.

When we arrived at Odaiba, around 1:37, my grandparents and other relatives were there to greet us.I looked around for Matt, but he wasn't there.As I looked around, though, I spotted a familiar Brown haired head, with a pair of goggles peaking over the sports section of a newspaper.I smiled.I knew it was Tai, but that's not why I was smiling.I was smiling because his legs were crossed.I don't think he'd spotted me right away, because when I called to him, he jumped and slammed both feet on the ground, flinging the newspaper.He stood up and practically ran over to me."Mimi!It's been so long since I saw you last!"He said."A year and a half."I replied, as he took my hand."Yeah…yeah, that's it."He said.

There was an anxious pause for a moment between us, then we hugged each other tight.I could feel him holding me tightly.He did it for some time, which I thought was strange, but I attributed it to the fact that he hadn't seen me in so long.I closed my eyes and enjoyed the embrace.It was hard, because Tai's skin was as cold as death.

When I opened my eyes, a few seconds later, I was met with the face of Matt, about five yards away, a repressed rage burning in his azure eyes.I pushed away from Tai quickly and started to run to Matt.He turned on his heel and marched in the other direction.I tried to chase him, but he was walking to fast, and I was in heels.I called his name, but all I received was a cold stare, like arctic winds on an iceberg.It made me stop cold.That gaze seemed to travel straight to my heart, freezing it on contact.I wanted to cry, but the tears seemed frozen too.I turned, and saw Tai watching me, a oddly distant look on his face.

That's when I noticed them.

The green eyes…

I cocked my head to the side."Tai, what's with your eyes?"I asked, giving him an accusing look.He seemed to snap back into reality, blinking profusely."Uh, um, C-contacts…yeah."

Chapter 3

Tai

6:13 pm

Odaiba High School Sports Field

Monday

I shouted a primal scream, giving the ball a massive kick, which caught the goalie in the forehead, and bounced back into the goal.I laughed.Coach blew the whistle, and we all started to run to the locker rooms.Practice had run over a little late.It was almost sunset.I stopped in front of the door, preparing to open it when a soft voice spoke to my left."Nice game, Kamiya."I turned, expecting to see Davis (yes I use the American names), but was instead greeted with an unfamiliar face, attached to a rather well sculpted body.I'm not gay, I just notice these things, being a sports guy and all."Who're you?"I asked, leaving the door so the other players could get in."Just a fan.I was wondering if you'd maybe like to play a little one on one.I've always wanted to go head to head with the famous Taichi Kamiya."He said, bowing gracefully, his black trenchcoat sweeping behind him in the process, while his long black hair fell partially in his face.I smirked."Sure, why not, I've always got time to show up an amateur."

He smirked back, cracking his knuckles.I found it kind of pointless, seeing as how you can't use your hands in soccer.He flung off his coat and tossed it in a heap by the wall.He had on no shirt underneath, just a pair of leather pants.His skin was like a statue, the palest pale, with no hair marring the look.Albino white, I would say.He had well toned muscles, like a bouncer almost, except he was too young to be doing that sort of thing.He looked my age. He had emerald green eyes, like a cat's, that seemed to focus on me, but take in everything in view with clarity at the same time.Winning eyes, the eyes of a champion.

We walked out to the center of the field, after I grabbed a ball from the rack next to the locker room.We stood facing each other.The ball in between us.We waited a few seconds, sizing each other up, then I rushed towards the ball.He didn't move to stop me.Took the ball, kicking it around him, heading towards the goal on the far side.He didn't move.Either this guy was being sarcastic, or he had something up his sleeve.I was almost to the goal.I stopped, looking back.He still hadn't moved, except to bow his head, like he was concentrating on something.I shrugged, turning back to the goal.I lifted my foot and kicked the ball lightly into the air.

There was a flicker, like a shadow passing through the air, then he was in front of the ball, like he'd been there all along!He kicked the ball while it was still in the air, in a more karate type kick than a soccer kick.I had no time to react.The ball hit me dead on in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and forcing me to the ground."Rule one:Never hesitate."He stated, taking the ball as I struggled to my feet.I tried to get it back.The flicker of shadow again, and he was around me, at least a yard off, turning his head to look back at me."Rule two: Never judge your opponent by his or her appearance."He said, as he began to kick the ball again.I bolted after him, getting close enough to take the ball.I reached to kick it out of his circuit with my foot.He simply moved out of the way, in a painfully slow motion."Rule three:Never act without thought."He said, as he went for the goal.I sprinted ahead of him and got in front of the net.He came up slowly, toying with the ball like a kitten with a ball of yarn.He brought his foot back to the ball one final kick, and I got right in front of it.He kicked the ball.Hard.I mean REALLY hard. So hard caught me in the chest and took me with it slamming into the back pole.I fell to the ground in a slump, holding the developing lump on my head."Rule four: never try to assess an opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the first encounter."

He stood in front of me with his legs shoulder width apart, staring down at me with a smirk."Class dismissed."He said, holding out his hand to help me up.I gladly took it, and he practically hoisted me off the ground.I leaned against the goal, trying to recapture the air that I'd lost.I looked up into that grinning face, with those deep set eyes, which in the dying light almost seemed to glow a delicate liquid green.I hadn't noticed how tall he was before.By my guess, about six feet, give or take.When I caught my breath, I stood up straight."I don't believe I caught your name?"I asked, watching him warily.He smiled."Nijiro.Nijiro Kurosagi.I'm a new transfer.I was MY soccer team's star player back home."He said."It's been a pleasure sparring with you, Taichi Kamiya."He said, bowing."Call me Tai."I said, holding up my hand for a high-five.He responded in kind, slapping his hand hard against mine.It didn't even seem to strain him, but I heard, or rather felt my wrist pop.It began to hurt with a kind of dull pain."Ouch!"I said, clutching my hand."Oh, sorry.Sometimes it's hard for me to judge my own strength.You should probably have a doctor look at that as soon as possible."He said nonchalantly.He waved and began walking away.It was mostly dark now, and when he passed under the shadows of the trees surrounding the field, I lost sight of him.

He never came out on the other side.

Chapter 4

Izzy

11:45 pm

Koffee Konnection, cyber café.

Monday.

I lifted open my laptop and plugged the modem into the outlet.It was nice at the end of a hard school day to come here, have a Decaf Latte, surf the internet, check my mail, chat, and just generally unwind.I'd been coming to this particular café for a little over six months now, and all the servers there knew my daily order by heart.Morning: Double Espresso, with a scone, Night: Double Decaf Mocha Latte, with extra foam, and a biscotti, in case you were wondering.You probably weren't, but there it is, just the same.I remember, back in middle school, everyone used to think that all the coffee I drank had stunted my growth.Score a point for coffee drinkers everywhere, I'm taller than all my friends now.

I started to log onto the internet.I have Compuserve as a service.It's not the best, but it is good enough for me.Serena, one of the graveyard shift servers, brought me my coffee and biscotti, smiled, bowed, then left.I loved that place.The service was so nice, and you had access to the net, which was nice too.The lights were on minimal, only a small halogen above the counter for the servers.All the rest was darkness.I heard the chime of the door as it opened.I was on the other side of the pillar-counter arrangement they had, so I couldn't see the person who entered.I heard the clump, clump, clump of boots as they crossed the floor, and a tall, slender young man, around my age, with a black, lace-up shirt and a pair of black, unidentifiable material pants, appeared in my line-of-sight. His hair was long, down to his waist, and was pushed back behind his ears, which were like pincushions filled with silver studs and rings.He had on black make-up, including lipstick, and looked allot like that Marilyn Manson character.He turned away from me and sat down at a computer facing directly away from me.I don't know why, but I took the time to count the rings and studs in his ears.Thirteen on the left, seven on the right.

A server came up to him."What can I get you this evening, sir?"She asked, smiling pleasantly.He turned to her, a smiled a small smile in return."I think tonight…hm…A Decaf Mocha Latte, with extra cream.Oh!And a biscotti.Thank you, Miss."She bowed to him, he bowed back, and she walked back behind the counter.I heard the whir of his station starting up.I went back to my laptop.

I was in a chatroom for people interested in science both ancient and modern (you know, Alchemy, Physics and such), inquisitive minds, and a general thirst for knowledge.I logged in under the screen name Brayn213.I chose the name because 213 was my IQ, last time I checked.I don't usually say anything, I just like to read what people have to say while I drink my latte.I leaned back and watched for several minutes while questions like "If a tree falls in the forest, and no one's around to hear it, does it still kill the squirrels?"scrolled by on my screen.After a while, a section of chat caught my eye.

Pookie001: Icky icky icky impowom!

Babyl1313: Scuse?

Pookie001:You heard me!!!

::User Sephiroth_Oni has just logged on::

Pookie001: HOYA! 

Spickypie: Bonjourno me Amigo.

Rossaroni01: Howdy.

VeliusAries: Ah!Viator et Iudicium! (That means "Messenger of Judgement", in case you were wondering)

Sephiroth_Oni:Hello all.Having a good night I trust?

Spickypie: Oui Si!

VeliusAries: Quite

Sephiroth_Oni: …

The next line is what caught my attention.

Sephiroth_Oni: Well, Brayn213, you seem rather quiet…

Sephiroth_Oni: Penny for your thoughts K.I.?

My eyes widened.K.I. are my initials.How did this guy know that?!I panicked and began typing at my keyboard.

Brayn13: Oh nothing…Just humming to myself.

Spickypie: He's Grippin' The Grail!Choking the nun!Flogging the Dolphin!I'm sure of it!Mwha!

Sephiroth_Oni: Be quiet, Philistine

::User Spickypie has just been removed::

Pookie001:Hey!Why'd you do that?!Wes wuz havin funs!

::User Pookie001 has just been removed::

Babyl1313: Shit, Man!What the F***k did you do that for?!He didn't do anyth

::User Babyl1313 has just been removed::

Rossaroni01: That's it, ya'll, I'm outa here!

::User Rossaroni01 has just logged off::

VeliusAries: Me thinks the Messenger wants to be alone…

::User VeliusAries has just logged off::

I was stunned.Whoever this guy was, he had systematically removed everyone except him and myself from the room.I typed at the board.

Brayn213: What's going on?

Sephiroth_Oni: You're a liar…

Brayn213: Excuse me?

Sephiroth_Oni: You are not humming…

I paused.How would he know this?The plot thickens.The server brought the man across from me his Latte.He took a sip, then began dipping his biscotti in it.

Brayn213:How would you know?

Sephiroth_Oni:Hm hm hm…I can hear you breathing…Rather rapidly…I might add…

I swallowed, hard.I looked around me.There was one other person besides myself, the servers and the man across from me in the room.A middle-aged guy in a business suit and a tie, with dark circles under his eyes.

Brayn213: What's going on here?

Sephiroth_Oni: It's just you and me now, Koushiro, or should I say…Izzy?There's no one else in this chatroom besides us.

Brayn213: I can see that quite clearly.

Sephiroth_Oni: Ah, perceptive lad, aren't you?

Brayn213: I like to think so.

The man across from me took finished his biscotti.I had an idea.I brought up a program on my laptop.It was a sort of tracer.

Sephiroth_Oni: Well well, nice program, Izzy.

Brayn213: How'd you know?

Sephiroth_Oni: Let's just say…I have certain…talents.

The tracer was almost done.It had located the original source of the messages, and was attempting to access data files on him/her.I just had to keep this guy going a few more seconds.

Brayn213: Good for you.

Sephiroth_Oni: Ah, Izzy, Alas!All good things must come to an end.I am ashamed that I wasted 4.63 on a Latte I didn't finish, though.

::User Sephiroth_Oni has just logged off::

Damn.But I knew who it was now.The man across from me got up, shut off his station, and headed for the door.

The odd thing was, as soon as the door closed, I forgot what he looked like…completely…

Chapter 5

Sora

5:15 pm

Busy Bee Floral Shop

Tuesday

I was arranging a bouquet of roses when he walked in, or rather, glided in.He seemed to be walking on air, though his feet always touched the ground.He didn't say anything, just walked up and down the short aisles of flowers, stopping here and there to smell them, or pick one up and examine it.He started at the front left end of the small shop.The roses were on the back right.I couldn't help but stare at him.He was Adonis, beauty personified.From his carved alabaster physique, to the emeralds of his eyes, to the jet of his straight, long black hair.It was like looking at a moving statue.

Yeah, I like Tai.Okay, so I like a lot.But still, I guess it was hormones, because my mind couldn't help but daydream about him.The feel of his pale, smooth skin against mine, the tickle of his hair on my face…a feather-light brush of lips…..

"Excuse me, miss?"

I dropped the vase I was holding and jumped in surprise.He was standing right next to me, and I hadn't noticed.I bent down to pick up the roses and bits of broken glass.He knelt down beside me and began gather them as well."I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to startle you.I was just wondering how much these roses are?"He said, as he held one white one up to the light, staring at it blissfully.I threw the bits of glass in the nearest trash can and walked back over to him."Oh, it's alright, I was daydreaming.The roses?Um…I think they're six dollars a piece.I turned back to him, blushing furiously.

I was startled to find him staring down at me.I wasn't as tall as some of the blonde cheerleaders at my school, but I wasn't short either.I was five feet, four inches, give or take.But he was staring down at me calmly as if I was a little girl.He had to be at least seven feet…okay…maybe not, but it seemed like it.He smiled at me, and I blushed even more.He pulled out his wallet, which was black, like his clothes, and pulled out a ten dollar bill.He handed it to me, and I started to go over to the register to get his change.I froze when I felt his hand on my arm.His touch was cold, like metal almost, but soft.I turned back."No.That's alright, there's no need for change."He said, holding up the rose.

All the roses we had were trimmed of thorns, and very healthy.I pulled a pair of scissors out of my pocket and took the rose from him, cutting the stem down to a more manageable size.He smiled at me, and his smile was warmer than his touch.I handed him back the rose and turned to go.Again, I felt his hand on my arm.I turned, and with his other hand, the hand with the rose, he brushed his fingertips lightly through my hair.I sighed inwardly, while staring dreamily outwardly."You are so beautiful, surely you are the envy of all the boys."He said, his eyes catching the light reflected off the glass."here."He said.He brushed by hair back and placed the rose behind my ear, like the hula girls you see on the Hawaii commercials.I blushed a beet red, I sighed, outwardly now.He cupped my face in his soft, gentle hands, and the blush was driven out by the cool touch.He smiled, then turned wordlessly, and walked out of the door.

My legs turned to jelly beneath me and I collapsed to the floor, staring dazedly at the ceiling, a wistful expression on my face.

So it was that I stayed for some time.So it was that Tai found me a few minutes later, and the grim, bitter look on his face brought me out of my reverie.I couldn't blame him for feeling betrayed.I still can't, even after all I learned in the days to come….

Chapter 6

Jyou

7:43 pm

Odaiba Hospital, third floor

Tuesday.

I've never really enjoyed caring for injured or sick people, but it's what I've always been good at, so I do it anyway.I figure one day I'll come around to it.Right now I volunteer as a semi-orderly at the hospital.I change linens, make sure the rooms are in order, talk to the patients, etc.I'd gotten promoted somewhat from where I'd started.If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you in on a little secret: They let me do some of the work the nurses do, when the real ones are off duty.But I don't have any official medical experience, so no one can know about it.Right now I was preparing to administer a shot to a young man about my age, who was sitting in a armed chair, with his shirt off, strapped to the chair like a child.Normally there's another nurse that did this, because this guy had to apparently come in daily to get this shot.They said that he was under strict medical orders to do so, or the effects could be fatal.He had black hair which spilled over the back of the chair.His eyes were green, and eerily calm as he watched me preparing the (very oversized) needle. 

He had three, actually, needles I mean.Seventy cc each.They had to be injected straight into the heart.I loaded the first needle up with the liquid green serum.I swathed his ghost-like skin around his general heart area.It was pretty easy to find the mark, because there was a small, needle-sized hole where he was to be injected.I was surprised it hadn't healed over, but, like I said, I don't have any professional experience, so what do I know?

I inserted the needle into the hole.If it hurt, he didn't show it, he didn't even flinch.His eyes stayed riveted directly in front of him with a grim look while I pushed down on the plunger.When it was empty I pulled it out, and turned to get the next one.

That's when I noticed it.The instruments on the table were shaking slightly, like a mini earthquake was disturbing them.I spun around, and saw the black haired man, eyes still riveted in front of him, shaking as violently as his tight restraints would allow, which wasn't much, and was causing the chair to vibrate, which in turn was causing the table to shake.I panicked.There was a small trickle of very dark blood coming down from the corner of his mouth.The blood was so dark it was almost black.It scared me.I started to bolt for the door, to call for help, but his shaking voice stopped me."No…it….it…hap-p-p-pens….normal…next…"He said through clenched teeth.I looked warily at him.He nodded slightly.I swallowed and grabbed the other needle off the table.He managed to stop shaking long enough for me to insert it, then he started again.I finished that one.Blood was trickling from his nose, just as dark as from his mouth.He was shaking more violently now, and there was a pained expression in his eyes.I bit my lip and took up the next syringe.He gritted his teeth and stopped shaking again, long enough for me to stick him.When I finished off that needle and threw it away, he looked like he was going to tear the room apart.His hands were gripping the metal arms of the chair desperately.His eyes were pinched shut, and small tears of blood started to trickle down from them.I could've left then.My job was done, but I thought it was my moral duty to stay by this guy…this kid…until he regained his control.

After a minute or two of violent shaking, it stopped, abruptly.It didn't die away, or subside, or slow to a stop, it just stopped.Period.Like it had never happened."Unstrap me."He said, turning cold green eyes, now almost glowing a phosphorescent jade.I nodded and unstrapped him.He stood up and grabbed his coat from off the nearby waiting chair.He threw it on."Are…are you going to be alright?"I asked, a little nervous.He looked my age, but he was tall, even taller than me.He turned to me."I'll be fine."He started walking out the door.He stopped, turning his head slightly."What's your name?"He asked.I stuttered for a moment."uh…uh…Jyou.Yeah, Jyou."I said, smiling at him.He smirked.Well Jyou, I look forward to doing this again sometime.Ta-ta."He said, waving.I waved back, but he was already gone….

Phase I: Epilogue

"Report!"Came the nasally, slightly irritating voice from the throne before him."All is going according to plan, Emperor."The young man on the throne spun around, his dark glasses perched on his face like bug eyes."Excellent, my pet."He said.The other young man in the room frowned.He disliked being referred to as anyone's "Pet".He ran a hand through his straight black hair, then dusted off the sleeve of his trenchcoat."Might I ask, Emperor, why the old digidestined?Why not the new ones?"He said, crossing his arms.The Digimon Emperor laughed maniacally."Why?!Because if you destroy their mentors, the new little brats will soon fall into disarray themselves!"He shouted.The other young man raised an eyebrow."Why not destroy them all at once, Emperor?"He asked.He tapped his foot impatiently.The Emperor sighed."Tsk tsk tsk, there you go again.Now you see, my dear Nijiro, that is why you are the creation, and I am the creator.You the servant, and I the master.You are just simply not EVIL enough, or cruel enough."He laughed again.And under that laugh, Nijiro's almost silent voice spoke so only he could hear."The student always surpasses the master, fool.You just wait, I'll show you evil…"

Author's Note:Hey-hey!You finally made it through my first installment of "The Mole"!Please R/R.Oh, BTW & FYI, Nijiro is my original character.He appears in a good percentage of my stories, although usually…he's not the villain.Oh well…I guess I'm getting in tough with my more sinister side!Mwuahaha!!!R/R!


End file.
